A Different Ending
by kristie.syda
Summary: From season 2: What if Elijah never wanted Klaus dead? And everyone was too scared to make a move against him. What would Elena and the gang do, if they have no options? Klaroline with a mix of Kol/Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Trevor had Elena in an old abandoned mansion waiting for Klaus. "Good Evening... Rose." Elijah greeted her as he walked in.

"Good Evening gentlemen." She said as several vampire entered with Klaus right behind them.

"Well, let's get to her" Klaus said ready to see if Rose was lying.

Over the years he had been let down time and again by vampires claiming to have found Katherine.

"Yes...well, I just want to start by bargaining for my freedom." She said shaking as Klaus stared at her.

"I have to see what you have for me first." Klaus answered.

"And if you like it, you will let me have mine and Trevor's freedom." She asked.

"Trevor is a traitor." Klaus said.

"Yes but he found her just as much as I did. We have been running for over 500 years. Isn't that enough punishment." She cried out.

Klaus vamped right in front of her face, staring deep in her eyes. "Enough with wasteing our time. Show me what you have." He compelled her.

Rose started to walk towards the hallway. "She's better than Katerina" Rose explained on her way to the room where Elena was held.

Klaus was speechless when he noticed her. She looked just like Katerina he thought, but human. In that instant, he vamped over to her, studying her face "She's a doppelgänger." Klaus said out loud.

Elena didn't know what to think or say.

"So our freedom than?" Rose mentioned.

Klaus was still examining Elena. "It's okay love. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus said to calm Elena's shaking. "Yet" he added in with his infamous evil smirk.

Elena looked up confused and more frightened. Klaus turned around finally... "what do you say Elijah, is this worth their freedom."

Elijah was still in shock that Elena even exist. "I had no clue that Katerina had a child." He replied.

"Well...let's get you to safety." Klaus said as he grabbed Elena.

"What about the moonstone?" She yelled out.

"What? More good news sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"And... and Katherine, I know where she is." Elena said out of fear.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." He said with the biggest grin.

A few vampires came walking in with Damon and Stefan, they were both knocked out cold. "They're not with us!" Rose stated. She didn't want Klaus to think she was trying to sneak attack him.

"Friends of yours?" Klaus asked Elena.

"What do you want to do with them?" One of the vampires asked.

"Bring them and bring those two" Klaus said as he pointed at Rose and Trevor. He grabbed Elena and headed out.

"No! We gave you the doppelgänger." Rose screamed out. Elijah vamped over and compelled them to stop yelling and struggling.

It didn't take Klaus long getting Katerina's location out of Elena and he went right away to visit her. He gave Elijah instructions to find a vacant house for them to stay in. In the tomb, Katherine heard someone enter and moving the rock.

"Katerina" Klaus spoke out as their eyes met. Katherine was at a lost for words as her fear took over her body.

"It's been a long time" he said, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't! it's spelled. And not just for me. Vampires can't leave." She yelled out. She definitely didn't won't him to get stuck in there with her.

"Oh I'm aware. I just wanted to take a closer look at the gal who I've been chasing for over 500 years." Klaus replied.

"My witches are actually on their way, Are you ready to get out of there?" He asked. Katherine wasn't. Her being in the tomb was the only thing keeping her safe.

Klaus stared in her eyes. "Just in case, you can't leave town until I say so." He compelled her with a grin.

"So how did you get stuck down here?" He asked.

"I've been trying to get everything set up for you. but their witch friend Bonnie locked me in here." She claimed.

"And it's so nicely laid out. I figured someone must have been busy. Where's the moonstone?" He asked.

Katherine held it up. "I also have a wolf and a vampire" she mentioned.

"You don't say?" He said with a grin.

"Well the wolf should have activated his curse by now. I was kind of in the middle of working that out. And then Caroline, the vampire I created just for you." She explained.

"And where can I find this wolf?" He asked.

"You should check the Mystic grill, teenagers like to hangout there. His name is Tyler." She answered.

"I'm impressed, Katerina. You went through all of this trouble...and for nothing." He said right before vamping out.

Klaus was walking through the grill looking for Tyler. "Excuse you" a blonde headed girl said as she walked by him, pushing him with her shoulder a little.

"Well that was rude." He thought to himself.

"And She was a vampire as well." He continued to analyze the situation. Usually no one, especially a vampire disrespected him. He didn't know if he should make her an example for all others in Mystic Falls to see or to let it slide, seeing how she is unaware of who he is. He started making his way over to her. Of course he was going to make her pay, he was Klaus. She was with some of her school friends laughing and giggling.

"Excuse me" Klaus said as he was right in front of her, she turned and looked at him confused.

"Um... Can I help you?" She asked while looking around at her friends.

"Yes. well you see..." he started to say but then was interrupted by a waitress.

"Here's your drink girls...and Caroline I made your special drink." The waitress said handing her a Bloody Mary. It was made with some of her blood, Caroline had compelled her to make it that way secretly. She took a sip looking at Klaus to finish what he was saying. But he just looked at her as he was realizing her name is Caroline and she's the vampire Katerina had created for him.

"...Where is the restroom?" He spat out, trying to think of something to say.

"It's over there... duh!" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and pointed to the hall with the big sign that said RESTROOMS. Her friends starting laughing when she rolled her eyes. Klaus just nodded and walked away.

"Uh people are so dumb these days" Caroline said to her friends quietly. But being a vampire he heard her comment.

"She is so lucky, I don't compel her to kill herself" he thought.

Kol had walked into the restroom. "That was embarrassing" he said as Klaus was washing his hands.

"She's the vampire that Katerina created for me to use." Klaus explained while drying his hands off.

"So she's off limits then?" Kol asked... "Because I would love to make her do some things." He added on with a smile thinking about it.

"Yes. She's off limits." Klaus said as he was walking out of the bathroom.

They noticed that Caroline was in the corner chatting with a friend. She looked panicked. "I don't know Care, I can't locate them anymore. It's like they went completely off the grid. I'm worried" the girl said.

Klaus and Kol was listening in. "Okay, me and Ric will go to the mansion and then we'll go from there, so don't worry just yet Bonnie." Caroline said as they walked out.

"Bonnie? She was the one who spelled Katerina in the tomb" Klaus mentioned.

"Ooo a witch...I call dibs" Kol said with a smile.

"Knock yourself out, I have my own witches." Klaus replied. He knew they were freaking out about Elena. He decided to let her go for now. And of course he was going to compel her to not leave town. But before he could release her, he had to find his wolf and vampire first. Elena would probably warn them and tell them to stay away.

He finally found Tyler, he was messing around in his family cellar. Klaus couldn't compel him and didn't really want to kidnap him, he already had a full house of hostages. so he did the next best thing, threatened Tyler's mother. He compelled the Mayor to kill herself by any means necessary if her son left town.

"How many vampires are they?" Tyler asked after he had calmed down and processed what just had happened with his mother. Klaus loved tormenting his victims with the truth.

"Let's see...there's the Salvatore's, Katerina, Rose, Trevor...Caroline. You really had no idea that you're surrounded by vampires. Natural enemy of the werewolf." Klaus said. "Oh and now my family and friends are in town." He added on with a smirk.

"I always knew Stefan and Damon Salvatore was a little off... but Caroline? I grew up with her." Tyler replied.

"Well I have my guys watching over you, to keep you safe for now... I have to go track down a vampire." Klaus said beforing vamping away. He didn't really explain anything to Tyler. He just told him that he was important.

A few hours later, Klaus came across her. She was getting out of her car and walking toward the front door. "Hello again" he said after he walked toward her. She jumped back.

"Shit!...you startled me" Caroline yelled out. Who in the hell? ...It's the guy from the grill. She thought to herself. Normally she would run inside and lock the door, but now that she was a vampire with her super strength, she wasn't scared of any man.

"Are you stalking me?! What are you? Some kind of pervert?!" She yelled out.

"No..." Klaus answered. Why would she should think I was stalking her? I mean, I am outside of her house very late at night But I'm not a pervert. Does she think I fancy her? He thought to himself.

"Not like that." He added in.

"What do you mean not like that? Did you think that I was flirting with you at the grill? I don't understand." Caroline asked with a confused look her face.

Klaus could tell this interaction was getting off course. He just grabbed her and stared into her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you, that you can't leave town." He compelled her.

"I can't leave town" she replied before he vamped away.

Klaus went to the house that Elijah had found and released Elena and the Salvatore brothers. He couldn't get his conversation with Caroline out of his head.

"Did I think she was flirting with me at the grill?" He thought to himself. It was kind of humorous for her to ask that. Over the years, Klaus had plenty of women throwing themselves at him. He couldn't really pursue or commit to anyone though, his main focus had been to find Katerina and try to break his curse.

And what if he was stalking her because he fancied her? Was she rejecting him? He never gets rejected by anyone. Who does she think she is? All these thoughts ran through his head.

"Maybe things will be different when Elena informs her of everything. That will change her attitude." He told himself out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Klaus and Kol walked into the grill to have a drink. They spotted Elena and her friends sitting at a table, while Stefan and Damon were playing pool nearby. Bonnie got up to order a drink from the bar.

"Hold on one second" the bartender said to her. She sat down to wait. Kol was already sitting down at the bar.

"Hello love, I'm Kol." He said to her trying to start a conversation. "Yeah... that's nice" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She ignored him as she got her drink and left back to the table where her friends were at.

"What is wrong with these people? They're so rude here" he asked out loud. "That was embarrassing" Klaus said trying to mock him for yesterday when he said the same thing.

When Elena was held hostage by Klaus, Rose and Trevor had explained everything to her and the Salvatores. How the original family were very powerful vampires and Klaus was the most powerful because he was a hybrid. How he was trying to break his curse. And when she returned home that night, the gang started to brainstorm on what they could do. They figured that Katherine might could tell them more information about Klaus and his family. because at this point they were out of options. They planned for Bonnie to distract Kol and Caroline to distract Klaus, while Elena and Stefan went to go visit Katherine in the tomb. Damon was on standby for any surprises that might happen.

Bonnie had got up to go to the bathroom. Kol took the bait, he got up and followed her that way. He waited until she started to walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry love.. I didn't quite catch your name earlier" kol said as Bonnie turned around.

"That's because I don't talk to people who try to kill my friends." She answered him.

"I don't want to kill your friends. That's my brother's doing." He replied.

"But you're okay with it." She said as she turned back around and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Yes. I want him to break his curse because he's my brother but I don't want your friend to die. In fact, I know a way or two to save Elena." He explained.

"You do?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, But I don't help people who are not my friends." He answered as he started to walk off.

"Okay." She said as Kol turned around. "I shouldn't have said all of that to you. It's not your fault, what your brother does. You were trying to be nice and I was rude...I'm sorry" she told him.

"Apology accepted." He said with a grin, grabbing her hand and escorting her to an empty table.

Klaus got up and left outside.

"Now where is he going?" Caroline thought to herself. She followed him outside keeping her distance. She saw him stalking a couple that were on an evening stroll.

"He's going to kill them." She thought. As soon as he looked like he was going to pounce, she vamped in front of him. "You're not about to eat them!" She yelled out.

This girl is so crazy for getting between me and my food, he thought to himself.

"And what do you expect me to eat." He asked her.

Caroline started to pull out blood bags out of her purse. "You can't be serious?!" He yelled out as soon as he noticed the bags.

"I might be dieing in your weird freakish cult sacrifice, but I'm not dead yet. And I'm not going to let you eat anybody here." She said as she held up the bag.

If she was anybody else, she would be dead. He didn't know why she wasn't afraid of him. Klaus just sighed and grabbed it out of her hand. Caroline had one for her too. They started walking beside each other, sipping on their blood bags.

"I do admire your bravery, dieing in my weird freakish sacrifice, as you called it." Klaus said trying to make conversation.

"It's not that I'm brave, it's more like I love my friends and family more than myself. And I heard how you like to track down the families of people who betray you." She explained.

Klaus turned and stared into her eyes. "So why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked trying to compel the truth out of her.

"Well first of all, I'm on vervain so you can't compel me. And second, I'm going to die anyways, why be afraid of you?" she answered.

"No before you knew all of that, you were kind of rude to me." Klaus mentioned.

"The person I fear the most is actually locked in a tomb, and you're not her so." She replied.

"Katerina?... you're afraid of Katerina?" He asked with a grin. He thought she was joking.

Caroline started to laugh, "Yeah she's like Elena's evil twin, she really creeps me out. Plus, she has killed me before." She told him.

Klaus smiled and said "But still it's Katerina... And she's actually getting out of the tomb"

"What?!" Caroline yelled out surprised.

"My witches are getting her out right now as we speak." He explained. "But don't worry love, I'm not going to let her roam the town. He still noticed the surprised look on her face. "And I've already informed her and everyone that you and Tyler are off limits."

Caroline wasn't afraid that he was getting her out of the tomb though. She was afraid for Elena and Stefan, who were going to have a talk with Katherine. If Klaus finds out that they were trying to get information out of Katherine, to try to get out of the sacrifice, who knows the consequences. She thought.

"Great." She replied trying to hide her worry.

"Well, I should actually go see if they have got her out now, Thanks for dinner" he said while handing her the empty bag.

"Wait!...Aren't you going to walk me home?" Caroline asked trying to stall him a little more.

"Sure." Klaus answered with a confused look. He was confused, why does she want me to walk her home? Does she feel safe with me? He was used to people fearing him not seeking protection. Or does she fancy me? He wondered to himself.

"It's such a nice night tonight." Caroline mentioned to break the silence. He must think I'm an idiot. I'm trying to be friendly with Klaus. The most powerful and evil vampire in the world. She thought to herself.

"It's very quiet." He replied. Klaus wasn't used to being friendly. He always had to be the bad guy. And when it came to women, he was always with the wild ones, who was just as bad as he was. Not someone like Caroline, who was good and cared about humans.

They were mostly quiet on the walk home. Both just enjoying the peacefulness in each other's company. When they got to the house they said their goodbyes and Klaus vamped off. Caroline went to Elena's house right away to see if they were there.

* * *

"As soon as we got there we notice they were getting Katherine out of the tomb. We still need to find a way to talk to her." Elena explained.

"I was so worried when Klaus told me his witches were getting her out, I thought you and Stefan was going to get caught." Caroline said relieved.

"Yeah, so tell us how that went." Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed. "There's nothing to say. He was going to eat this couple. I made him eat a blood bag instead." She answered.

"I think Kol is kind of hot." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie Bennett" Elena yelled out laughing.

"What? He's really nice too. He told me that there was this magical elixir you can drink right before the sacrifice. He said that Elijah was going to use it on Katherine before she ran off." Bonnie explained.

"Can he get some?" Elena asked.

"He said he would help me, so yeah probably." Bonnie answered.

"That's great." Caroline said as the girls hugged.

"We still need to talk to Katherine." Elena mentioned. "It's not just me, its Tyler and Caroline that we need to save too." She added on while reaching for Caroline's hand to hold.

* * *

Klaus walked in to his house. "And where have you been" Kol asked him.

"I went for a bite." He answered him. Klaus had heard Elijah talking to Katherine in the basement.

Rose and Trevor was also down there. Elijah had compelled them to not leave. Katherine was begging for them not to leave her down there. She knew Rose and Trevor hated her for what she did to them.

"They'll kill me." Katherine yelled out.

"And I compelled them not to. I believe my brother is not done punishing you yet." Elijah told her looking at Klaus.

"Oh I'm going to make this last for atleast 500 years." Klaus said with his evil smirk.

Klaus spent all night torturing Katherine. He hung her upside down, stabbing her and whipping her. Rose and Trevor just watched wondering if they were next. Klaus was enjoying watching her suffer. By the end, she was begging to be killed.

* * *

The next day Caroline walked into the grill looking for Matt. Klaus had been there Relaxing and reading a newspaper. He felt Caroline walk in.

"Hey Matt" she said.

"I'm busy Care. I don't have time for your lies." Matt said before he walked away. Caroline just found the closest empty chair and sat down. The chair happened to be near Klaus.

"Oh...I give up." She said to herself while letting out a big sigh and putting her head down.

Of course Klaus had to say something. "What is this drama happening in front of me?" He said while folding up his newspaper.

Caroline looked at him, just now realizing he was across from her. "Nothing...it's just my love life crumbling. I don't know what I was thinking even trying. He doesn't even know what I am." She explained.

"Secrets are never good, Caroline." Klaus Replied

"Like you even understand, you probably never cared about anyone enough to have a serious relationship." She said to him.

"Well... I've had my fair share of heartbreak" he replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Before Katerina ran off. Yes. Relationships are really overrated, if you ask me" he told her.

"Yes! They are." She agreed as she took a couple fries off his plate that had been sitting there for awhile. "I mean, why does everything have to be difficult?" She added on.

This girl really has no manners, taking my fries right off my plate. He thought to himself. Klaus just listened to Caroline go on and on about her and Matt's relationship. He was amused at how comfortable she seemed around him. And now she was confiding in him for relationship advice. Usually Klaus would careless about love drama. But now that he has found Katherine and he has everything he needs to break his curse, he had time.

"And I can't tell him that I'm a vampire. So I have to keep lieing." She said as she was finishing her story.

"So now you can't be your true self around him. Is that really what you want?" He asked her.

Caroline didn't really know how to answer that question. Because she cared about Matt but wanted an honest relationship.

"Wow, maybe you're not just an old evil vampire monster." She told him as she realized maybe he had a point.

"No. I still am.. you just caught me in a good mood." Klaus replied with a smile. Suddenly she got a text from a Elena to meet at her house.

* * *

"You can't just go into the lions den." Damon said to Elena.

"Yeah the place is crawling with vampires." Bonnie chimes in.

"I've got to get in there and talk to Katherine somehow" Elena explained.

The gang was trying to think of a plan to sneak into Klaus's house. Kol had told Bonnie that Katherine was stuck in the basement. The full moon was near, so they had no time to lose.

"How about a party? In their house. And then you can sneak down there." Caroline suggested.

"No...that's too obvious. We would never throw them a party." Elena said.

"Ooo how about you do something really bad...that Klaus feels he should lock you up in the basement too." Caroline said.

"Hey blondie might be on to something." Damon said.

"Yeah, like he feels that I'm going to do something stupid. So he has to keep me in his basement. To keep a watch on me" Elena added on to the idea.

So that was the plan. Now they just had to figure out what they we're going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon wanted the plan to be him kidnapping Elena and pretending to turn her into a vampire.

"That would definitely catch Klaus's attention" he explained to the group.

"And getting you killed in the process." Elena said.

No, the plan had to be something of Elena's doings by herself. She didn't want anyone else to get in trouble with Klaus. I mean look at what he is doing to Rose and Trevor for helping Katherine. The plan had to look legit. So they sent Caroline once again to distract Klaus, like they would do normally.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie walked into the grill. They knew Klaus and Kol would be there like usual, and they were. Kol instantly called out to Bonnie. Him and Klaus had been playing pool and drinking.

"Sweetheart!...Come join us!" He yelled.

Bonnie started smiling and walking toward them. Caroline quickly grabbed her arm.

"No bon, I don't want to go over there." Caroline told her. She knew Klaus was probably listening and wanted to play her part right. She was trying to play hard to get.

Klaus was listening in. "Why don't she want to come over?...is it because of me?" he thought to himself. He thought they were on good terms considering their last conversation. She confused him deeply. One minute she is calling him a pervert and then the next she wants him to walk her home.

"Come on..." Bonnie said as she continued to walk over there.

Caroline sighed and said "okay just for a little while."

The girls had walked up and Kol started to hug on Bonnie. Caroline looked at them confused.

"Well they don't waste any time." Klaus said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah I can see that." She replied back to him.

Bonnie and Kol had walked away for a second to go order drinks. They ended up stopping and making out though. Caroline was watching them.

"They just can't keep their hands off each other." She stated

"Well when you know what you want, you want it." Klaus said looking deep at her.

"But how do they know that already? It's a little too soon, don't you think?" She asked him.

"Maybe it was love at first sight." He said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Besides I know my brother and he don't help just anyone...he really cares for her." He mentioned.

"Help?" She asked wondering how Klaus knew.

"My brother keeps no secrets from me. He told me he was helping her get the elixir that Elijah was gonna use on Katerina." He explained.

"And you don't care?" She asked.

"Now why would I care what happens to My doppelgänger after the Sacrifice..." he answered

"Wow. I really thought you would get mad if you knew... guess I was wrong." She told him.

"I'm actually very understanding. It's just people fear me too much to give me a chance." Klaus explained to her.

Caroline was starting to get to know him... "maybe I should just tell him the truth, maybe he won't mind if Elena has a chat with Katherine freely." She thought to herself. Who was she kidding, it's Klaus. She started to laugh on the inside at her thoughts.

"And speaking of understanding...what do your friends plan on doing to try to save your life?" He asked her.

"What?...they're not doing anything" Caroline answered with a confused look. Hoping he didn't know what they were up to right now.

"Then why do you remain friends with these people? He asked genuinely curious.

"Because I care about them. Not everything in life has to be beneficial. I'm not selfish." She answered. But really she knew that her friends cared about her just as much. Elena was risking her life to talk to Katherine, to get more information to save her life.

He started to walk towards her. "Well then I guess the real question is...What do you plan on doing to try to save your own life?" He asked while leaning in to kiss her.

Caroline saw him get closer and closer. She was about to give in and let him kiss her but that wasn't really her style.

"Uhhhh...I'm not like Katherine...willing to do "Anything" to save my life, if that's what you were thinking." She said as she stopped him from kissing her.

Caroline quickly got Bonnie and ran outside. She made sure they were far away enough klaus couldn't hear.

"Care, what's wrong? We're suppose to be fake distracting them" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus tried to kiss me?!" She yelled out.

Bonnie had a confused look on her face.

"I'm not just freaking out for nothing. He asked me what I planned on doing to save my own life and then tried to kiss me. Basically saying, sleep with me or I'm using you for the sacrifice." She explained.

Bonnie started laughing at that last part. "I think you should go for it. Not sleep with him. But flirt a little. It would help us out a lot if he didn't want to use you for the sacrifice." Bonnie said.

Caroline had a disgusted look on her face. "I've been flirting and kissing Kol for his help. Think of it as you helping your friends out." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Come on let's go back inside." She said grabbing Caroline's hand.

Klaus couldn't believe what he had done and said. He didn't know why he even tried to kiss her. He must have been drunker than he thought. "She must really think bad of me now?" He thought to himself. But why did he even care what she thought. And why did she reject him once again. He noticed the girls walked back inside. Good this was his chance to explain to her that he was drunk and didn't mean what he said.

"I knew you would be back." Kol said to Bonnie as soon as she got closer to him. They started to hug and kiss again.

"Caroline... I just wanted to..." Klaus tried to apologize but she interrupted him holding her hand up.

"I didn't mean to run away like that. Im just not that type of girl... I would like to go on an actual date first." She told him.

Klaus didn't expect to hear her to say that. "She wants to go on a date with me.. why? I guess she does fancy me." He thought to himself.

"Uh.. yeah, that's what I was going to ask." He said nervously. "And I was going to apologize for trying to kiss you, I'm a little tipsy." He added in.

"Yeah I figured you were a little drunk." She said to him with a smile.

Suddenly Damon came from out of no where. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Caroline said as they walked all the way to the door. Not too close and not too far for Klaus to hear.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked frantically.

"I...I dont know" she answered nervously. Obvious she was hiding something.

"She shot me with vervain and blood jacked me. And I'm suppose to think you're here with Klaus on good intentions." He said being serious.

Caroline started laughing and looking around. "Damon be quiet. People are looking. And yes I'm here hanging out with Klaus."

Around that time, Klaus came up and broke her neck.

* * *

She woke up next to Damon, who was also knocked out beside of her. Bonnie was awake though.

"What happened?" Caroline said as she started to get up.

"Klaus over heard what you and Damon was talking about. And Kol did as well, he looked at me with so much disappointment and forced me to come here to their house. He didn't talk to me the whole way here." Bonnie explained.

"Good that means it worked." Damon said very quietly.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Caroline asked. She wondered if her and Klaus was still going to go on a date. Not that she wanted to go on a date with him, but she wondered if this ruined their somewhat friendship they had. And perhaps her chances of getting out of the sacrifice.

An hour had passed by when the door opened. It was Kol he had pushed Stefan in the room.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked him.

"I was trying to stop Elena from making the worst mistake of her life... until Klaus found us by the quarry." Stefan explained.

The door started to open again... it was Klaus. pushing Elena into the room, following behind her. Kol and Elijah also walked in.

"I had to gather you all here to find out what exactly was going on." Klaus said calmly.

A moment had passed "well go on, get to explaining" Kol yelled out.

Everyone was too afraid to speak up. Just Klaus's presence had that effect on people. Well except for Caroline.

"Nothing is going on... Elena is just mad at Damon and Stefan... you know boy drama." Caroline explained.

Klaus looked down with a laugh. "Well let's find out, shall we?" He said as he started walking toward the group. They were all spreaded out in a line. It wasn't unusual for a vampire to smell vervain on someone's breath. It had a very strong smell to it.

"Most of you are on vervain, except for one must have forgot to drink their daily dose." Klaus said as he got in front of Stefan's face.

Stefan usually drinks his vervain with Damon in the mornings. But Stefan had been out hunting for animal blood and forgot on this particular day.

Klaus stared deep in his eyes "Now I want you to tell me the truth. What is going on?" He compelled.

"Elena stole and drunk some of Damon's blood. She was going to turn into a vampire." Stefan confessed.

"Oh. So not boy drama then?" Klaus asked while turning his head to look at Caroline.

"No" Stefan answered, not meaning to but the compulsion somehow made him.

Caroline just looked down with her guilty face. She knew she was caught in a lie, But that's what she wanted.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"No" Caroline answered with a confused look on her face.

"Good. because I would hate to kill you right now, when I still need you for the sacrifice." Klaus told her.

"Okay." She replied as she rolled her eyes. Well I guess that confirms the date is off, Caroline thought to herself.

Still looking at Caroline, he yelled at these vampires who were guarding the door. "You two!... escort everyone to the front door please...except for the doppelgänger."

He finally took his eyes off of Caroline when one of the vampires grabbed her arm. Klaus planned on waiting for Damon's blood and the vervain to leave Elena's system before he stuck her in the basement.

* * *

"That was fake the whole time?" Stefan asked. He was surprised.

"I knew you forgot to drink your vervain. Elena bumped into you on purpose. She had to make it look real to you." Damon explained.

"Well hopefully, she gets to talk to Katherine." Caroline said.

* * *

It had been a couple of days and the gang didn't know if they should try to sneak Elena back out of Klaus's house. They didn't really think their plan through.

Caroline and Bonnie thought they would atleast go to check on Elena. Bonnie actually wanted to see Kol as well. He hadn't talked to her since the other night.

The two vampires that had escorted them out the other night were guarding the front doors.

"They don't want any visitors" one of the vampires yelled out before they even got close.

"Well tell them too bad" Caroline yelled out as she continued to get close.

"I can't tell Klaus that, he would kill me." He replied with a confused look on his face. Like she should already know this.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, we need to talk to Klaus. We're going to ask him, if we can check on our friend Elena." Caroline explained.

The vampire still had a confused look on his face.

"Tell him it's an emergency." She suggested.

"Lady, if I tell Klaus, it's an emergency and it's not... he's going to kill me." The vampire tried to explain.

Caroline started to laugh, she couldn't believe how difficult this dude was being. "Well, it is an emergency. Because if I don't talk to him right now. I will literally kill myself. The chosen vampire, he plans to use in his sacrifice will kill herself. I will stick a stake so deep in my heart, if you..."

The front door opened up. It was Klaus he had been listening to the whole conversation. He thought she was crazy and decided to let her in before she lost her shit.

"You can come in now...Caroline" he said to her.

"Great." She said as her mood instantly changed back to cheerful. Klaus just looked at her like she was a little bit of a psycho.

He brought them into the study. Kol was in there reading a book.

"Wait here" Klaus said as he walked out to get Elena.

Bonnie went over to Kol trying to talk to him. "Hey, you haven't been answering my texts"

Kol just ignored her like she wasn't even there.

"They basically were saying that, I'm sorry... that I had to lie to you. It was for my friend...I swore under friend code." Bonnie said with a smile trying to lighten his mood.

But he didn't take his eyes off of his book, he even turned a page. Still paying her no attention.

"Bonnie, come here and look at this painting." Caroline said to help her friend out. She noticed that Kol was ignoring her. Bonnie walked towards her.

"I want to say they stole them, but I don't know. I don't recognize any of these." Caroline said.

"I painted those." Klaus told her as he walked into the room with Elena. Caroline and Bonnie ran to hug her.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine... really." Elena told them with a look that only her best friends would know. Elena had good news.

"We brought you some clothes." Bonnie said handing them to her.

"Is Katherine being an evil bitch?" Of course Caroline had to ask. She was terrified of her.

Klaus let out a little laugh. He still found it humorous that she was scared of Katerina.

"Yeah...yeah I wish they would separate us." Elena answered with another certain look.

This look told the girls that she had all of the information she needed and was ready to come back home. Caroline thought she was her only hope to somehow sweet talk Klaus, since Bonnie was getting ignored.

"Well why don't they?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus confused.

"I like to keep all of my hostages in the same place. It's more controlled that way." He answered her.

"Yeah. But it's Katherine. Nobody wants to be near her." She replied.

Klaus just looked at her. He wasn't changing his mind. And Caroline noticed that.

"Why can't you just compel her to not harm herself and let her come back on home?" She mentioned hoping that he would say yes.

"He already compelled me to not harm myself" Elena chimed in.

"Oh. Great, so she can come home." Caroline said looking at Klaus for his approval.

"No. I don't think so. It's too risky." Klaus answered.

Caroline hated being told no. She was not the type that took no for answer. She was trying to think of something clever to say.

"So you're not gonna let her go, so you can leave this house and take me on that date?" She asked. She already knew that he didn't like her since he had made it clear the other night. But she didn't know what else she could say.

Klaus had a confused look on his face. "I thought our date was out of the picture, when I broke your neck and caught you scheming against me." He replied.

"No. I don't think it takes it out of the picture. I thought we were still going." She said to him with a confused look on her face. Of course, Caroline would never actually go out on a date with a guy who broke her neck and wants to kill her. But she was playing young, dumb and naive.

"You can't be serious? I'm sorry, Caroline. but I'm going to have to turn down the date." Klaus said

Caroline knew he was going to reject her, but she thought she would give it a try anyways. She did think that he really liked her at one point. since he tried to kiss her at the grill. But she guessed that she ruined that by lieing to him.

Klaus really didn't know what to think. Caroline had confused him since day one. He didn't know if she was legit interested in him or not. Her feelings changed everyday it seemed. She did lie to him but he broke her neck. Maybe she does like me? Maybe I should have went on that date. These thoughts ran through his mind all night.

The gang knew they would have to come up with something else to get Elena out of that basement. But their options were limited now that they lost their connections with Klaus and Kol.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang had video called Tyler and his friends.

"Under different circumstances, we would never be on be same side. But if this helps Tyler...we have to work together." Jules said.

Tyler had been looking for his uncle Mason and found Jules. He explained the whole story of Klaus threatening his mother if he left town. How he was going to be used in the sacrifice. Jules and her pack had came to help Tyler.

"Without a full moon, you guys are useless in a fight." Damon chimed in.

"But Kol told me that Klaus plans on finding werewolves and turning them into hybrids, So he won't kill them." Bonnie mentioned.

"And that's where I come in. With me being the vampire he is using for the Sacrifice, Klaus won't like you "kidnapping" me." Caroline said.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline was walking out of the grill later on that evening, it was starting to get dark.

"Hey...have you seen Tyler?" Jules asked as she came from out of nowhere.

"No. We haven't seen him in a couple of days." Bonnie answered her while Caroline shook her head no.

"Well I think you two are lieing." Jules replied.

Caroline scoffed. "Come on Bonnie, let's just go." She said as she turned around to get in the car.

"Yeah you better leave, vampire." Jules yelled out.

Caroline stopped for a min and turned around and asked "What did you just say to me?"

"Vampire." Jules answered.

Caroline pounced and Jules was prepared with vervain spray. Jules was able to Knock her out cold. Another guy came up and took Bonnie.

They knew that Klaus had got some of his Vampires to follow and keep tabs on Caroline and was hoping they had seen what happened.

And they did. They immediately called and informed Klaus, while following them to an RV out in the woods.

* * *

"A pack of wolves? Conveniently here in Mystic Falls..." Klaus said out loud. He went and asked Katerina, if she knew anything. But she had no idea.

"Are you going to go rescue your vampire?" Kol asked.

"Well...I can always get another vampire to use." Klaus mentioned as he thought about it.

"But I do want the pack." He said as he looked at Elijah.

"I'll make more room for them." Elijah said. He had taking charge of the hostages. Like making sure they didn't try to escape and feeding them.

* * *

Caroline was in a cage inside the RV and Bonnie was chained to the little table. "They're here", Jules informed them.

Several vampires came walking up with the original brothers in front. "Hello. I'm Klaus." He greeted Jules as he came to a stop.

"As in the hybrid?" Jules asked.

"Ah...you've heard of me." Klaus said.

"If you came for the vampire... you can have her back as soon as you hand over Tyler." She told him. Tyler had actually snuck to the Salvatore mansion. He had used an underground tunnel that ran under his house...she knew he was safe. She was just playing her part.

"Well...you see that's going to be a problem for me." Klaus replied. Even though he had no idea where Tyler was at the moment. He knew Tyler couldn't leave town and Klaus didn't like anyone making demands to him.

"I still need him to break my curse... Because as you probably know I'm half wolf myself. And I plan on using all of you to make a hybrid army." He explained with a smirk.

"Well good luck with that." Jules said as more wolves appeared in the woods.

Klaus smiled. I'm sure that's not going to be a problem." He said as 2 witches came from out of nowhere dropping all of the wolves to the ground.

While they had been talking Kol had ran into the RV freeing Caroline and Bonnie.

"Kol?" Bonnie said surprised to see him.

"Shhhh, keep it down love" he said to her as he broke her chains.

They had walked out of the RV as the witches were bringing down all of the wolves. And the vampires were dragging them into vans.

"Uhhhh...this wasn't the plan" Caroline thought to herself as she looked around at the chaos. They had thought that Klaus wouldn't worry about the pack of wolves until after the Sacrifice was over, which they would be long gone back to Florida by then. This was suppose to be just a rescue mission for Caroline. They figured that Klaus would hold her hostage for her safety, and then once she got in there, she could sneak Elena out.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, those chains were stopping me from using any magic." Bonnie answered him.

"You're Okay now." Kol said as he hugged her.

"I thought you hated me." She mentioned.

"I was angry love... I could never hate you." He replied to her as they started to kiss.

By this time all the vans were pulling out of the woods and Klaus came walking over.

"That was crazy! Thanks for saving me." Caroline said as she hugged Klaus. Pretending to still be alittle shook up.

Oh... okay, shes hugging me now. Klaus thought to himself. He was surprised that she was hugging him, since he wasn't really there to save her. Caroline hugged him tight. He realized this was the first time that they had hugged. In fact he hadn't hugged anyone in a long time. He could smell her perfume. He thought it felt nice. So he hugged her back.

Wow. Caroline thought to herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist firmly. She could feel his strong body pressed up against hers. She ended the hug when she felt herself starting to enjoy it.

"I was so scared, I'm still shaking" she said as she pulled back from his arms.

"Yes, well I'm happy that you survived." He said with a smile, not admitting that he was just there for the wolves. He wanted to hug her again. He genuinely liked it but figured that she wouldn't be interested, he did reject her date.

"Well I guess...I should go back to your house. So I can be safe until the sacrifice." She mentioned trying to get back on track.

"No love... that won't be necessary." He said as he held up his hand.

"I definitely have no more room" He added on.

"Oh." She replied in disappointment that the plan had majorly failed.

"However, I'm going to have to release Elena as well." He informed her.

Caroline hugged him once again. He felt comfortable enough to hug her back instantly this time. "That's great." She said as she was still hugging him. He figured she was hugging him, because she had missed her friend. But he didn't care.. he was enjoying the moment.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore mansion, Elena had returned. She was telling the gang what she had learned from Katherine.

"Well besides, the Magical elixir that Elijah was going to use on her, she said we needed to find a replacement vampire and wolf to save Tyler and Caroline." She explained.

They all looked down in disappointment. They didn't really want someone to have to replace them and die, just to save their own life. They realized they were back at square one, with nothing new.

"She did mention another way. But she said it was too dangerous. That Klaus would kill her just for telling me." She added on.

"Well... what is it?" Damon asked her, not caring if Katherine dies or not.

"Mikael." Elena answered.

Katherine had told her that Mikael was a vampire hunter. She had crossed paths with him a couple times. He was hunting down Klaus and his family. Mysteriously disappeared a while back. And Katherine had seen somewhere in Isobel's research that Someone unknown from Mystic Falls had actually imprisoned him and he couldn't escape.

"His location is somewhere in Isobel's research." Elena finished explaining.

"So we should go release him?" Caroline asked.

"We can't even leave town to go look through the research. Plus he's a vampire hunter...what if he tried to kill one of you?" Elena mentioned.

"But Katherine said that he would probably come for Klaus causing him to run, which stops the sacrifice." She added on.

"Let's do it." Damon said without thinking of the consequences.

"Klaus hasn't compelled me, yet." Jeremy said.

"Or me. And I'm a vampire hunter myself." Alaric said while putting his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Elena hated that they wanted to do this. But they were out of options and the full moon was in a day and a half. Jeremy and Alaric left go look through Isobel's research in North Carolina.

* * *

Klaus and Kol were at the grill. They needed some space from their house. All of those wolves were starting to get ancy, because it was almost time for a full moon.

They noticed the girls had walked in. Except this time not for any reason but to get drunk. They decided drinking would calm their nerves from all the worrying.

Kol wasted no time coming over to the table where the girls were sitting. He asked Bonnie for a dance so they could talk about the Elixir as well. And Elena went over to the pool table, when Damon and Stefan started playing pool.

Klaus debated whether to go over and talk to Caroline. He had been thinking about her all day. Replaying her hug over in his head. But before he could walk over, she was already at the bar. Right beside him ordering a drink.

"Caroline...to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to distract you or scheme anything...tonight is about me" she answered while gulping her drink down fastly. She signaled the bartender to make her another one.

Klaus started to smile "By all means... let loose love."

And that's exactly what she did. Now that she was a vampire she had to drink way more than when she was a human. But after awhile she got really drunk. Klaus just watched as she enjoyed her buzz.

"Do they have any food! I'm starving." Caroline asked.

"Hey! I'm starving!" She yelled over at a waiter.

"Easy love...you're going to get us kicked out of here." Klaus said laughing.

"Give me this" she said to him while grabbing his drink. She finished it off.

"You're cut off." Klaus said laughing and joking around.

"No I'm not!" She yelled out as she laughed with him.

"You wouldn't cut me off anyways...Klaus." She told him as she hung on his shoulder.

"Oh. Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because you wanted to do this." She answered as she started to kiss his lips. Klaus wasn't expecting her to kiss him. Her lips were so warm and soft. He felt like they were the only ones in the room. He knew she was only kissing him because she was drunk, be he didn't care. He was a little tipsy himself and didnt want to stop.

The kiss had broke off and they both stared at each other with the biggest smiles.

"You're drunk." Caroline said.

"No love that's you." He replied.

Caroline laughed, "oh well...I don't care" while leaning over to kiss him again. She was having fun making out with him.

A few moments had passed, when Elijah came running up to them. They were still kissing and laughing.

"Niklaus. The wolves are gone." Elijah yelled out. He immediately stopped kissing Caroline and sobered up to give his brother his full attention.

Kol had overheard and came running over. "What exactly happened?" Kol asked.

"They had a dagger with white oak ash, I guess they didn't know they had to leave it in." He explained.

Klaus was processing everything. Wondering who all was in on it. He looked around and seen that Damon and Stefan was staring at them and listening in. He wondered if this night had been another distraction.

"Right. Go around and make everyone leave. I need to have a chat with the gang" Klaus intruders to his brothers.

Damon and Stefan started walking over to him as they heard that.

"We didn't have anything to do with that...this time." Damon said with his hands up.

"Regardless mate, no one is leaving until I sort this out." Klaus said in a serious calm tone.

"I'm fine with that." Caroline said as she finished off her current drink.

Klaus just looked at her, he still wasn't sure if she was in on it. He hoped she was innocent because he was really starting to like her.

An hour had passed, Caroline was wasted but was still having a good time. Even though the rest of the gang had stopped drinking and was more concerned about their safety. They were worried that Klaus was going to keep them until their vervain ran out. Then he could find out about the whole Mikael plan.

Klaus had sent his vampires out to go look for Tyler. He figured he would be around somewhere, since his mother was still compelled to kill herself if he left.

Klaus had learned that Tyler had somehow lured the two witches into the woods and Klaus's vampires were out looking for them. Someone else, someone human had came in and stabbed Elijah with the Dagger. The witches necks somehow got broke, which broke the spells that sealed the wolves in the house.

"I'm going to kill him." Klaus said about Tyler.

"Duh...In the Sacrifice." Caroline said as she came up behind him still drunk.

"Why don't you go sit back down?, Caroline." He asked her...trying not to sound rude, but he couldn't focus on the situation with her around.

"I don't want to sit back down...I'm bored and no one else is drinking." She replied to him.

At that moment someone came walking into the grill. "I could go for a drink" Rebekah said as she dropped Katherine's body.

"You forgot that I was arriving" she added on as she was Hugging her brothers.

Rebekah had went on vacation for a little while. Quite frankly she was tired of jumping around from place to place. Visiting people with false claims of having Katherine. But she was eager to get back to her brothers when she found out that Klaus was finally going to break his curse.

"You will have to forgive us bekah, it's been a crazy evening." Elijah said.

"I figured that much. I found Katerina at the border of town, trying her best to leave." She explained.

Klaus had thought as soon as Elijah had died that She ran off just like the rest of them. But then he remembered compelling her not to leave town, when he first seen her in the tomb.

"Perhaps she can tell us who daggered Elijah" Klaus mentioned.

"Where's this dagger at now?" Rebekah asked while making her way over to the bar.

"I have it in safe keeping" Elijah answered.

Caroline started to walk over to bar when she realized Rebekah was making herself a drink.

"Finally. Someone fun." Caroline mentioned

"And who are you?" Rebekah asked.

"This is Caroline" Klaus answered as he put his arm around her.

"Are you two a thing?" Rebekah asked with a confused look. She knew her brother hadn't had any romantic interest in a really long time.

Klaus didn't want to answer that because he didn't know what they were or how he felt in general about her.

"What?!" Caroline asked laughing. "I'm the "chosen" vampire for the sacrifice." She added on.

"Oh so that's why he's keeping you close then. And that's the doppleganger, but who are they?" Rebekah asked pointing to the rest of the gang.

"Those are the doppleganger friends...who may have something to do with the trouble from tonight." Klaus answered while looking at them.

"We were just here to have a good time." Elena answered.

"And maybe distract me." He countered.

"Shit..." Katherine interrupted. She was just now waking back up, rubbing her neck where Katherine broke it. She realized where she was and try to vamp to the door.

"I don't think so" Elijah said after he vamped in front of her.

"Elijah don't." She begged, knowing he was going to compel the truth from her.

"Who daggered me?" He compelled.

"Jonathan Gilbert." She answered uncontrollably.

"That's my uncle..." Elena spoke up.

"Where's Tyler?" Elijah asked Katherine.

"In the underground tunnels somewhere, we split up after..." Katherine stopped talking when she realized she already answered the question and didn't want to say that last part if she didn't have to.

"After what?, go on." Elijah said pressing her to finish.

Katherine tried to remain silent but the compulsion was making her say it. "After... I broke the two witches necks."

"So it was you, who let my wolves free." Klaus said in a calm voice. "Why?!" He yelled out with a very powerful tone after pausing for a minute.

Katherine jumped. Everyone jumped after that. They noticed how angry Klaus had gotten in a matter of seconds.

"I knew that you would be too busy chasing after them than to worry about me." Katherine answered trying to keep her fear hidden, but it was obvious.

Klaus vamped over to her face. "You really have no brain at all, Katerina." He said right before breaking her neck. Elijah and the other vampires left to go find these underground tunnels.

"I need a drink." Klaus said as he walked to the bar.

"I'm glad he broke her neck... she freaks me out." Caroline told Rebekah.

"I've always thought of her as a little pathetic, myself" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tyler lured my witches out. While my vampires went to go look for them,

this John character daggered Elijah.

Which released Katerina, who killed my two witches.

Freeing my wolves."

Klaus explained to himself out loud while fixing his drink.

"Who cares?!" Caroline yelled out.

"You still have Tyler. Just look for your wolves after the ritual." She explained herself.

She was drunk and didn't want to hear anymore of it. She just wanted to enjoy her buzz.

"Yes. Well I'm glad you didn't have any part in it." He replied to her while taking a sip of his drink.

"And as for the rest of you. You're free to go." He added on while looking at Elena and the gang.

They all got up and started to leave the grill.

Bonnie kissed Kol and told him she would call him.

"Come on Care." Elena said, while waiting for her friend to get up. She didn't want Caroline to stay there by herself, it was too dangerous with the originals.

"No I'm not done drinking. I'll call you later though." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked while looking at Klaus. Trying to remind her that he is dangerous.

Caroline was too drunk to get the hint though.

"Yeah I'm positive. I need to atleast drink this whole bottle. Then I'll be good. Klaus will walk me home." She replied while pouring her drink without a care in the world.

Klaus just stared at Elena. Amazed at how Caroline was so comfortable with staying with him. He felt like she had chose him over her bestfriend. Like he had won.

"Okay..." Elena said while walking away. Confused and worried.

* * *

A couple of drinks later, Caroline had almost finished that bottle. They were all laughing and having a good time. Rebekah telling stories of their childhood. Klaus breaking Katherine's neck when she would wake up. Kol asking questions about his new love Bonnie. But it had got quiet when Elijah came walking in with Tyler.

"He's still a wolf." Elijah reassured them as he pushed him to the ground. Finally someone that had escaped and didn't turn themselves into a vampire. Like Katherine had done.

"Well done brother." Klaus replied.

"What should we do with him?" Rebekah asked with a grin. She thought Tyler was hot and could think of a few things to do to him.

"Let's kill his mother." Kol answered also with a grin while Tyler's mother came struggling through the door. He had compelled a couple of vampires to go retrieve her a while ago.

"No" Caroline said while stumbling over. "Let's not do that." She finished as she made it to Klaus, to lean on him. She didn't realize how drunk she was until she stood up.

The originals looked at each other, agreeing that she was going to be a problem and that she should leave.

"Uh, Caroline. Why don't I walk you home now? So you can get some rest" Klaus suggested to her as he was trying to guide her to the door.

Caroline was really drunk but she knew they were going to do something awful to get back at Tyler.

"No, I want to stay here." She said trying to stop Klaus from pushing her closer to the door.

"I know love but it's really late." He answered still pushing her gently to the door.

Caroline kissed him trying to make him forget what he was doing. It was working for a minute. He didn't want to stop kissing her.

"Do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt my mother!" Tyler yelled out. They couldn't compel him to be quiet like they did his mom.

This broke the kiss. "I'm sorry love but I must walk you home now." Klaus said to her as he continued to walk out the door.

Caroline heard Kol smack the mayor in the face causing her to fall to the ground, as the door had closed.

"Wait. I... I need to tell you something." She said trying to think of something. Klaus came to a stop and gave her his full attention.

"I really like you... so don't kill Tyler's mother." She said.

This made Klaus smile. He was flattered. "I really like you too sweetheart. And I'm not killing his mother...my siblings are."

Caroline knew she shouldn't have said what she did next. But she couldn't think of anything else. And she didn't want Tyler's mother to die.

"Also... I think we should be more concerned with...stopping Alaric and Jeremy from waking Mikael." She said hesitantly.

Klaus lost his smile as he realized what she had just said to him.

"You've got 5 seconds to explain" he told her still in disbelief.

"Katherine told Elena about Mikael. Alaric and Jermemy went go look through Isobel's stuff to find out where he is. And to wake him." She explained.

Klaus didn't say anything. He walked back inside in a hurry.

"This is going to have to wait, we've got a problem." He said to them. They looked at Caroline as she came walking back in to check on Tyler's mother.

* * *

"Nik, I'm worried. They can't wake him." Rebekah said as she was pacing back and forth.

"I'm not going to let them." He replied.

Klaus knew where his father was at. And he had compelled a couple of guys to keep watch on him through the years. He informed them of the possible intruders that might come soon.

Elijah and Kol caught a plane straight to NC to Isobel's house. Hopefully Alaric and jermey were still looking through her stuff.

"Klaus" Caroline said as she came over to talk to him.

"What do you want? Caroline." He didn't know if he should be mad at her for keeping this a secret, or happy that she told him.

He had let Tyler and his mother go back home for now and Caroline was still hanging around. Klaus didn't know why and the fact that she was still there confused him even more.

"The sun is already up and I know Matt will probably be here soon to open up...so." She answered him.

"So you want us to leave then? He asked.

"Well...I mean, atleast get Katherine out of here or off the floor." She replied

"Caroline.." Klaus said as he started walking toward her. You could tell he was trying to think carefully before he spoke.

"I really don't think you understand how serious this is." He finished.

"Yes. I do. Mikael is a vampire hunter. He will kill us all if they wake him." She replied.

"Well he would have to catch me first...but no. I'm referring to the part of, if your friends wake him I'm going to burn this town to the ground, along with everyone in it." He threatened with his evil smirk.

"And if they don't wake him? What are you going to do with Alaric and Jeremy?" She asked.

Klaus could see her concern for her friends. He realized that they were the reason she was still there. This angered him.

"Maybe I'll kill them and everyone they ever loved." He told her.

"Klaus." She said to make him be serious. Because he couldn't be serious. He couldn't kill her friends.

"Caroline, I might find you beautiful and like you a little but you don't control me." He explained

"I'm not trying to control you." She replied with a confused look. She was shocked that he just confessed that he might like her a little.

"I'm just saying, you can't kill my friends. That would ruin everything. Like how I feel about you too." She confessed also.

"And how do you feel about me?" He asked eagerly. Finally hoping to get an answer.

"I...I...well obviously we have a connection. We been making out all night." She answered with a smile. A little embarrassed to admit that to him and herself.

This made Klaus smile, he could see she was being honest in her eyes. He didn't want to embarrass her any longer.

"Let's get Katerina back to the basement. Shall we?" He said to change the subject.

* * *

"Thats great news, brother."

"Yes, see you soon." Klaus was saying as he hung up his cell phone.

Caroline had fell asleep as soon as they got to Klaus's house. She had caught the tail end of the phone conversation.

"What was that about?" She asked him as she sat up, stretching her arms out.

"Unfortunately, your friends failed. And Mikael is being moved to another location. This time, in one that is not in any research." Klaus explained.

"So where are Alaric and Jeremy?" She asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry love, my brothers are taking extra care of them." He said with an evil smirk as he left the room.

"What?! Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she got up and chased after him.

"I don't like the way you said that." She told him as she was following behind him.

Klaus stopped and turn around with a laugh. He was in a good mood now that the threat was netrualized.

"What do you mean by "extra care"?" she asked him as she held up air quotes around extra care.

"They're safe...for now" he answered with a smirk.

"The full moon is tomorrow..." she said threatening him with a smirk herself.

"Okay calm down love, I'm not going to kill your friends." He reassured her. He could tell that she wasn't playing around like he was.

"And just so you know, I'm no longer using you for the sacrifice. So your threats don't bother me." He added on while he walked away.

He knew Caroline would continue to chase after him. That's what he wanted. He liked having her attention.

"Who are you using?" She asked following him.

She was glad she was safe but she was worried he was going to use Damon or Stefan. Or worse turn a human, just to kill them.

"Don't worry love, no one you care about." He told her as he continued to walk into a room, where Rebekah was getting her nails painted by a man. A human, who obviously was compelled.

"Well that could be anyone." Caroline said as she looked at the man painting Rebekah's finger nails. It could be him. She didn't want that.

Klaus knew what Caroline was thinking.

"No, this certain vampire had betrayed me long ago." Klaus mentioned to ease her worry.

"He really deserves it" Rebekah added in.

"He? So it's a guy? Who is it?" Caroline asked trying to figure out who it was.

Klaus laughed, he loved teasing her.

"It's Trevor" Rebekah said spoiling her brothers fun.

"Trevor? Rose's Trevor?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently he stuck around trying to save Katerina once again...dumb fool" Klaus explained.

Caroline was okay with him using Trevor. After all Trevor was the one who had kidnapped Elena in the first place.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? You can even go tell your gang." He told her.

"If your friends cause no more problems. I will use Trevor, And if they do I will use Damon or Stefan." He finished.

Caroline was unsure if she liked that idea. Even with the Elixir that could save Elena's life. There was still Tyler, who was going to die without any hope. She wasn't sure if her friends was going to try to sabotage the sacrifice anymore or not.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Mansion, Bonnie had already informed the gang of Caroline telling Klaus about Michael.

"Really Caroline? Was you just too drunk to keep it a secret?" Elena asked with an attitude.

"What? No. I had to tell them." Caroline tried to explain.

"Was you compelled?" Elena asked her.

"Kol told me that you was kissing all over Klaus, took him outside for privacy and then told him about Mikael" Bonnie mentioned.

"Did he tell you that he smacked the Mayor's face?" Caroline countered with a confused look on her face.

"I seen the Mayor earlier at the grill. She looked fine to me." Stefan spoke up.

"Yeah because Klaus compelled her to forget." She said.

"They found Tyler, and then was threatening his mom. I had to say something to save her life." She finished explaining.

"Kol didn't mention anything about the mayor. All I know is that you told Klaus. And Kol was asking me if I had anything to do with it. Like, I had just literally regained his trust. Now he hates me again. So thanks." Bonnie spat out.

"Not to mention that your putting Alaric and my brother's life in danger." Elena said.

"Klaus said he wasn't going to harm them and it was Kol who wanted to kill Tyler's mother in the first place." Caroline said while looking at Bonnie.

"Okay, you need to leave." Bonnie said to her with a piercing stare.

"Fine." She said as she left.

* * *

Caroline went back to her house to try to calm down. She couldn't believe her friends didn't believe her. And how could Kol lie to Bonnie and not say anything about trying to kill Tyler's mom. She kept replaying last night over in her head. She was drunk but not black out drunk. She was aware of everything that was going on around her. And she was pretty sure that they had Tyler's mom and Kol had smacked her in the face. He smacked her so hard she fell to the ground.

Besides the originals and Katherine that was passed out. The only other witness was Tyler. If she could find Tyler he could tell everyone the truth. Caroline went out looking for him. An hour had passed with no luck, she headed to Klaus. He would know where his werewolf is.

* * *

Klaus met her at his front door welcoming her in with open arms. He was being quite a gentlemen to her ever since she had confessed her feelings for him.

She explained how her friends was very upset with her for telling him about Mikael and about how Kol failed to mention the Mayor's involvement.

"And that's why I need to find Tyler. So he can set the facts straight." She finished.

"I'm sorry you're friends aren't very understanding love. But I don't know where Tyler is at the moment. I was going to let him enjoy his last moments with freedom." He told her.

Caroline sighed. "Of course you are" She replied. Disappointed.

At that moment, she heard a familiar laugh come from down the hall.

"Is that Kol?" She asked him as she followed the noise.

"Well they did get back a while ago." Klaus answered as he followed her.

In the room was a handful of people that had came to stay for the special sacrifice. Witches, old vampire friends and of course the original family.

"Caroline... your friends sound terrible." Rebekah told her as she walked in the room. She had been listening in on her conversation with Klaus.

"No they're just misinformed" Caroline said as she looked at Kol crossing her arms.

"Something wrong? Darling" Kol asked her.

"Why didn't you tell Bonnie the truth?" She yelled out.

"I'm sorry...Wasn't it you who was kissing all over my brother Nik? Or was it some other drunk dame." He answered with a sarcastic confused look.

"Kol" Klaus said to warn him to be nice to her.

"No, I was kissing all over him, I'll admit that. But You didn't tell her anything about YOU trying to eat Tyler's mom so." Caroline countered.

"Well that's just like Nik not telling YOU he has Tyler locked up in a room down the hall." Kol said with a smirk.

"What?" Caroline said as she looked at Klaus.

"You have him? What happen to last moments with freedom?" She finished.

"Yeah...well I did say "was". I was going to let him enjoy his last moments with freedom. But he ruined that by freeing my wolves." Klaus answered her.

"And why did you lie to me?" She asked him.

"I'm leaving no room for chance. The sacrifice is tomorrow and you kinda have a track record with your lieing, scheming and plotting against me." He explained to her.

"Well how else am I going to get my friends to believe me? If you don't let me use Tyler?" Caroline asked him with a desperate look.

"Why even worry? Your friends should believe you Regardless." Rebekah blurted out.

"Kol can tell Bonnie since he is the one who started this drama." Klaus answered While looking fat Kol.

"I feel like you all should be thanking me...really. Considering the fact she wouldn't have even told us about waking Mikael, if it wasn't for me threatening the Mayor" Kol said while looking at his siblings.

"And tell me again, why we should help her win her friends trust back. Clearly she's not on our side? She was just going to let them wake him behind our backs." Kol added on while looking at Caroline.

Everyone was looking at Caroline. "Kol did have a point" she thought to herself. Why would they help her? And why was she even asking for their help with this?

It was in this moment she realized where she was. In front of the original family. The most dangerous, ancient vampires in the whole world. And she had been kissing on the most dangerous of them all, Klaus.

What has she been thinking this whole time? Why did she feel comfortable enough even coming here? And how did she get Klaus to be nice to her, when he has a known reputation for being evil to everyone else? All these thoughts were flooding through her head as they all looked at her.

Fear couldn't help but to start taking over her body. She didn't know what to say. She lost her courage and she felt vulnerable. But she couldn't let them know that. She was thinking of a way to just leave without looking awkward and afraid.

Crash*

A vervain bomb came through a window. Several vervain bombs were coming through different directions. Everyone was screaming as the vervain burned their skin. Smoke grenades were going off. Nobody could see. Somehow Caroline had been knocked out.

* * *

"What happened?...Where am I?" She asked as she started to wake up.

"You're in my bed, love." Klaus answered her as he came over to her.

"What was that?" She asked while rubbing her neck.

"It seems that the pack came back to try to rescue Tyler." He told her.

"What?!...really?...did they?" She asked in shock.

"Of course they failed" he answered with a smirk.

"My neck is sore" she mentioned still rubbing it.

"Well that's because Rebekah broke it. Thinking you had something to do with the attack." He explained to her.

"Uhhh. No I didn't" Caroline yelled out.

"We know that now...love." Klaus told her before she could get defensive.

Suddenly, Caroline remembered what was going on before the attack. How she finally had woken up and seen the original family for who they really are. Dangerous powerful vampires. Who kill for fun and don't really care about anything or anyone. She needed to leave.

"Do you have any blood bags? I'm really thirsty" she asked him trying not to look awkward.

"You and these blood bags...I'm sure we have one in the basement." He answered as he got up and left to go get one.

Caroline waited a couple of seconds before leaving the room so Klaus wouldn't notice her leaving. As she was walking down the hall she heard everyone in the same room as before, she hurried up away so they wouldn't notice her either. It was a big mansion and she didn't know the way out. She had turned down a hall where she heard Jules and some other wolves talking.

"They're alive?" She thought to herself. She thought Klaus had killed them all, after the attack they had pulled. Oh. Caroline had froze for a second. A couple of vampire came walking down the same hall. She didn't know if she should run or fight them. They weren't saying anything to her, although they were looking at her. She just kept walking, slowly down the hall. The vampires passed her and stopped at the door that Jules must have been in. Caroline figured they were guarding her. She finally made it to the end of the hallway to turn.

"And where are you going?" Kol asked her as he suddenly appeared in her face.

Caroline noticed that she was on the same hallway as before. She had went in a complete circle.

"Looking for Klaus" she answered him with her quick thinking.

"Yes. Here I am, love" Klaus said as he came up behind kol. He handed her the blood bag.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Klaus added on as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder guiding her into the room full of people.

She was glad nobody noticed her trying to leave.

* * *

 **So I've been thinking about bringing Davina into the mix. Do you think I should add in some kol/Davina? Or keep it kol/Bonnie... please let me know.**

 **thanks ;)**


End file.
